


self-indulgent art dump

by Anonymous



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW Art, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Protective Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, this is completely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: random assortment of a/b/o JoeNicky 11th-12th century doodles
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 30
Kudos: 378
Collections: Anonymous





	self-indulgent art dump

**Author's Note:**

> HI...I HAVE A GUILTY PLEASURE THAT I’M TOO EMBARRASSED TO POST ON MY TWITTER... I don’t know if any of you would recognize my art------------------ but you can totally call me out for being a wimp if you do know me LOL--- a/b/o dynamics are weird af but I--strangely like them…..and I had an urge…so I drew random doodles of omega!nickey and alpha!joe. Please don’t judge me too hard…
> 
> ALSO OOF IM SORRY MOBILE VIEW SUCKS i posted from desktop view and I'm not sure how to get that working... 😭😭😭

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to also write some short ficlets for each set but I remembered I suck at writing so I didn't even try... RIP

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229054) by [Kaerith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith)




End file.
